


From The First Kiss To The Last

by dork_knight



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: And Some Explicit Hand-Holding, F/M, Get Ready For A Lot Of Season Two Nostalgia, I Won't Say I'm In Love.mp3, One Shot Collection, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 09:38:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17999408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dork_knight/pseuds/dork_knight
Summary: BatCat one-shots.(In which you guys comment prompts and I write them).✑ CHAPTER ONE: Guidelines.





	From The First Kiss To The Last

Yes, this is me starting another project before the first one is finished.

_What can I say?_

I've always wanted Gotham's BatCat to have a collection of one-shots and I've always wanted to write prompts.

Hope y'all find this exciting too.

 

**HOW TO PROMPT ME:**

Step One ✑ Think of a prompt.

Step Two ✑ Comment your prompt on the first chapter of this story (here).

 

**WHAT I'LL WRITE:**

✑ Anything that isn't PWP.

 

(Seriously, go crazy!)

(BTW I love comic inspired stuff.)

 

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from Batman Annual #2 by Tom King.


End file.
